Pokemon Nuzlocke: Death or Prosperity
by PotatoBeItAll
Summary: Tamara is a girl of 16 from the region of Sinnoh. She moves to Johto where she meets an old friend and is asked on a journey. What she doesn't know, is that her Pokemon are in grave danger...
1. It's Raining Pokemon

A/N

Hello! This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please don't expect anything great just yet. I am trying to write a Nuzlocke fan fiction of the game Sacred Gold which is a hack of Heart Gold. I will probably fail but still enjoy! This chapter might be quite boring as it is traveling to Cherrygrove for the first time. It shouldn't be too long between updates but anyways on to Pokemon!

Chapter 1

It's Raining Pokemon

Tamara Brownlyn rolled out of her bed in her room. Suddenly she remembered something. Today was her first day in New Bark Town in the Johto region. She had just moved from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh and couldn't wait to journey the Johto and Kanto regions. She hurried downstairs and saw her mother was already awake.

"About time you got up honey! Professor Elm wanted to see you." Her mum said. "Wow." Tamara thought. "The famous Professor wants to see me."

"Here are your things." Her mother said fumbling with her bag and Sinnoh trainer card. "Oh yes, be careful Tamara! Don't forget your running shoes. They're over by the door. Your bike is parked outside and here is a present from me. A music player! I hear Elm has a gift for you too, Tamara. Maybe you will get your Pokemon already. Have you thought which type you want?" Her mum sat back down and Tamara walked outside. She saw her bike next to the door where her mum said it was. She smiled, folded up her bike and tucked it in her bag. "Time to meet Elm!" As she straightened up a Marill bounced into her. A trainer came after and collected it. She thought she recognized the boy but she couldn't be sure. She saw Elm's lab entrance and headed inside.

"Hi, Tamara isn't it?" Said the figure she assumed was Professor Elm. "I've been waiting for you to arrive. I heard you come from Sinnoh and was wondering if you could go on a journey for me?" There was a beeping sound from behind him. "Oh, I got an email… Hey, I have a friend called Mr. Pokemon who finds all kinds of stuff. Could you pick something up from him for me? Thanks Tamara. Oh yes, the Pokemon are over here." He said indicating a huge machine behind him. "Pick one."

Tamara walked over to the machine and saw three poke balls. Totodile, Chikorita and Cyndaquil, so she had heard. She liked the look of the water one, Totodile, so she chose that one. "Hello buddy. I'm gonna call you Salathihel." Tamara said to the small male Totodile. It was a name she had heard a while back in Sinnoh. She walked back to Elm as he asked her some questions and gave her instructions on how to get to this Mr. Pokemons house. She jogged outside and saw the boy again. This time she remembered him. "Tamara! How are you?" Quizzed the boy.

"Ethan!" Tamara said excitedly, "I'm good how are you?"

"I'm great and so is Marill!" He responded. "I see you have a Totodile! Awesome! Anyway I have to go. See ya!"

"Bye Ethan!" She called cheerfully after him. She was really happy to see him again. She recalled their first meeting when she came to a show in Johto and he was there.

*Flashback 2 Months*

It was so loud in the kimono hall as the girls were just starting to get ready for the show. Next to Tamara, a boy was seated. She decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Tamara, what's your name?" She said, a little scared he was going to ignore her, as he was staring down at a small Marill.

"Shit." The boy sat up quickly and spoke, "My names Ethan. Nice to meet you Tamara."

"You live here in Ectruteak?" Tamara said to break the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"Nah, I'm from New Bark. Where are you from?" He said, finally starting to open up.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town, in Sinnoh." Tamara said happy to be talking.

"I've always wanted to visit Sinnoh!"

"You should come! It's amazing! Mt. Coronet is awesome at winter!"

"Yeah, I should ask my mum. Hey do you have any pokemon?"

"Yeah I have an Empoleon!"

"Holy shit that's awesome!"

"Yeah he's pretty freaking amazing!" The lights dimmed and the two silenced down, ready to enjoy the show.

*Back to Present*

She smiled softly and walked back to her house to tell her mum she was going on an adventure. Her mum was happy enough and let her go after giving her her Pokegear. She hurried to the edge of the town before hearing Professor Elm shout her name. "Tamara here's my phone number!" Once she had added Professor Elm to her contacts she walked onto Route 29 and saw the tall grass. She got excited and then remembered she couldn't catch anything as she had no Pokedex or Poke Balls from Sinnoh. She ran all the way to Cherrygrove City and fell asleep in the Pokemon Centre.

A/N

Tell me what you think of the first chapter! Also I am sorry if at any point in this I say Hoenn instead of Sinnoh I get mixed up sometimes. Bye :)


	2. The Fame Within

(There will be party updates normally at the end of the chapters there will also be A/N's at the end of the chapter.)

The Fame Within

Tamara woke up from a nights sleep and released Salathihel from its poke ball. "Hello Salathihel." She said cheerily, "My name is Tamara, we are in Cherrygrove city."

"'Ello Tamara, shall we train a bit? I am itching to train." Salathihel responded eagerly. They went over to the patch of grass near Cherrygrove and trained up a bit. Salathihel spat a small pool of water at the ground.

"Wow! Sala you can use water gun now! Awesome!" Tamara jumped up and down a bit.

"Awesome." He said and then spat a water gun at Tamara's feet. They walked back to the Pokemon centre but they got stopped by an old man that wasn't there before. "You must be a rookie! I will give you a tour. This is the pokemon centre, this is the poke mart, this way to route 30, this is the sea, as you can see." He laughed at his own joke, "And this is my house. Here have an Old Rod." Tamara was a bit weirded out but continued to listen to the man to see if he told her anything she didn't know. He walked back inside his house so she decided that the tour was over. She ran to the Pokemon centre and healed up Salathihel. Then the two of them walked over to route 30 and started to head up to Mr. Pokemon's house. She saw a small house with an apricorn tree outside and she decided to go inside, as Salathihel thought it was Mr. Pokemon's house. There was a man sitting inside.

"Hello." Tamara said.

"Hello, people often come to my house looking for Mr. Pokemon, you did mean to visit my house, right?" The man said hopefully. Tamara not wanting to disappoint the man as he seemed to get a lot of visitors looking for Mr. Pokemon.

"Yes, I meant to come here."

"How kind of you! Do you… have any Apricorns? They are really quite something. Here have an Apricorn Box." The Old Man was now very cheery. "Goodbye!"

"Bye." Tamara continued on her way slightly annoyed that she went to the wrong house but happy that she made the Old Man happy. She saw the last house that ws obviously going to be Mr. Pokemon's house and saw the champion of Sinnoh outside the house.

"OH MY FUCKING….. CYNTHIA YOU ARE AMAZING!" Tamara was extremely excited.

"Hello. Mr. Pokemon said he was expecting a young trainer from Sinnoh to arrive… Your name is Tamara isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"I see. I guess he was expecting you. My, my, you obviously know who I am. I am Cynthia. The champion of Sinnoh. Have you heard the story that tells of the Legendary Trainer? You haven't? I'll briefly explain. The story tells the tale of how a trainer travels the lands of Johto and Kanto, catching all of the Pokemon known to mankind. They capture the most basic and even the most mythical of Pokemon, to eventually come face to face with the one who Pokemon call God…"

"Arceus…" Tamara thought, amazed.

"The archaeology in the Johto region appears to back the existence of this story. It's interesting to be sure. Thank you for listening to me, Tamara. You know, I feel like I have met you before, but I haven't… I believe you are capable of great things. Here is a small gift." Cynthia gave her a Poke ball. "It contains an Eevee. What will you name it?"

"I'm going to call you… Lucifer." Tamara said to the small Eevee in her hands.

"The numerous possibilities of evolution for Eevee make it a very interesting Pokemon. Perhaps I will see you again. Until then, bye Tamara." Cynthia disappeared, leaving Mr. Pokemon's house ready to be entered. She went inside and saw a man in a brown trench coat and brown hat, and someone who she recognized as Professor Oak. Mr. Pokemon hurried over.

"You must be Tamara. I am Mr. Pokemon. I have been given this egg from a friend in Ecruteak. I want Professor Elm to examine it carefully." Mr. Pokemon handed Tamara the Mystery Egg. It was at this point that Professor Oak walked over.

"So you're Tamara! I was visiting my friend Mr. Pokemon. I heard you were coming here in place of Elm, so I waited here. Ah! A Totodile. What might it's name be?"

"IIIIII'm Salathihel!" Salathihel shouted noisily, apparently happy to see Professor Oak.

"So, you're helping Professor Elm? Can you do some research for me too? See I have a thing called the Pokedex, could you travel and complete it for me?"

"Of course Professor!" Tamara exclaimed excitedly. Professor Oak gave her a small red tile which was, as Tamara knew all too well, a Pokedex!

"Here have my number, call me when you want to show me your Pokedex! Well, I'll be seeing you. Bye." Oak strode slowly towards the door and left. Tamara hurried out, but she got a phone call from Professor Elm.

"H-hello? Tamara? I-it's a d-disaster, can you come back immediately?." CLICK Professor Elm hang up and Tamara began running back to the lab. Just as she was leaving Cherrygrove, she saw a red haired boy approaching her.

"… You got a Pokemon at the lab. What a waste. That Pokemon is way too good for a wimp like you. I'll show you in a battle. GO! CHIKORITA!"

"GO SALTHIHEL!"

Salathihel said a quick hello to the Chikorita and then proceeded to scratch the Chikorita. The battle was over quite quickly and the boy stomped off. In his rage he dropped his trainer card. Tamara saw his name. Jaie West. Were had she heard that name before. Then she saw him race back.

"HEY THAT'S MY TRAINER CARD! GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled. "Oh no. You saw my name." He hurried off. Tamara looked slightly shocked at the boy's outburst but remembered that Professor Elm needed her. She ran all the way back to the lab. When she walked in, she was badgered by a policeman. "Who are you? We are investigating the case of the missing Pokemon here… Rule number one! "Whoever did it will come back to the scene of the crime." Oh my… So you must be… the one who did it?" Tamara got a bit scared she was going to get arrested but then she saw Ethan hurry in.

"Hold on a second!" Ethan called, ready to protect Tamara. "She has nothing to do with it! I saw it. There was a red-haired boy looking into the window!" The policeman looked startled.

"Hey! I battled a boy like that!" Tamara said shocked.

"What? You battled a boy like that? Did you get his name?"

"Yes. It was Jaie. Jaie West."

"I see! I will begin my search for this red-headed individual. Thank you for your help." He left the house and Ethan walked over to her.

"Tamara! So glad to see you again. I better be off, hope to see you soon." He kissed her cheek and left with his Marill, Martike. Tamara blushed. He just seemed so… adorable. She turned to Professor Elm.

"This is terrible… Oh yes, what was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery?"

Tamara handed him the egg. He made a few comments on the egg, then the two bid farewell as Tamara headed back to route 30. She saw Ethan sitting there, waiting for her. He walked over to her.

"Hey." He said in what Tamara hoped to be a sexy voice. "Here are some poke balls." He leaned in to kiss her, but decided against it. "Well, see ya."

A/N

Yup. Ethan and Tamara have a romance now. :) Party update by the way

Salathihel/Totodile

Level: 9

Moves:

Scratch

Leer

Water Gun

Rage

Nature:

Adamant (+Attack -Sp. Atk)

Lucifer/Eevee

Level: 5

Moves:

Tail Whip

Tackle

Helping Hand

Sand-Attack

Nature:

Gentle (+Sp. Def -Defense)

I'm probably going to evolve Lucifer into Leafeon just cause I'm playing with my sis using a Glaceon and you can get all the other eeveelutions during HG/SS which I have on my DS. BTW I am getting a 3DS soon hopefully. I might do an X and Y fanfic BYE!


End file.
